


For Family

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e21 Bloodbath, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do what you have to for family. Protective Tony and Gibbs follow Abby on a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at fic-promptly Any, any, "If anyone lays a finger on you after you've told them no, you grab that finger and you break it."

“If anyone lays a finger on you after you’ve told them no, you grab that finger and you break it.” Tony stated emphatically, taking in the outfit that Abby was wearing to go out that night.

He was still worried about her, and he knew that Gibbs was as well. After the whole fiasco with Mikel Mawher neither he nor Gibbs were really willing to let her out of their sight if they could help it. Unfortunately Abby was a social creature and wasn’t willing to change because of one incident.

Instead they tried to impress upon her the need to be safe, and to rely on them if something happened, rather than letting it escalate like Mikel had. If either he or Gibbs had known about the situation from the beginning then she would never have had to get as far as getting a restraining order.

“Yes, Dad.” Abby joked, before giving him an Abby hug. “Thank you for worrying, but don’t, I’ll be fine. I’m going out with a group of friends. Now come on if you are dropping me off, I’m going to be late.”

Tony followed her out to the car park, quickly locating Abby’s car. Since she had driven to work that morning Tony had volunteered to drop her off then take her car home for her. One of Abby’s friends was supposed to be staying sober as designated driver, but Abby also had instructions to call either him or Gibbs if she needed a lift home.

Tony’s motive for driving her wasn’t just so that he could drop her car home, but so that he could hopefully meet some of these friends. The only one he recognised was Carol, and Abby was shooing him away before he even attempted to get out of the car. Defeated he drove off, calling Gibbs as he did, to tell him where Abby and her friends were meeting.

Once he had returned Abby’s car home he called a cab and took it to just around the corner from the restaurant where he had left Abby. A few minutes later he was climbing into the passenger’s seat of Gibbs’ car. Soon they were on the move, arriving at Abby’s favourite club, where Gibbs sat outside in the car while Tony snuck into the club without Abby seeing to keep an eye on their girl.

After a few hours he saw her speaking on her phone to someone before saying goodbye to her friends and leaving the club. Following her surreptitiously he saw her get into the back of Gibbs’ car and circled the car to get in the front himself. Watching Abby sleep in the back seat as Gibbs drove to his house Tony smiled through a yawn, he would be tired the next day, but you did what you had to for family.


End file.
